Wild bird feeding, via the hanging of bird feeders, has become a popular hobby activity. Bird feeders are often strategically placed so as to attract various species of birds to a spot where they may be conveniently observed. Indeed, more often than not, the provider of the bird feeder is more motivated by observing the birds than by simply providing wild creatures an alternate and convenient food source. For this reason, most bird enthusiasts generally prefer to provide feed for birds rather than other, larger, animals.
Because of its voracious appetite, the squirrel is the bane of most bird-feeding enthusiasts. The art is replete with feeders that have attempted to prevent squirrels from stealing the bird seed. However, the squirrel has displayed a remarkable ability to foil efforts at preventing it from obtaining a free meal. For instance, it has been observed that a squirrel will approach a feeder from the top and hang upside down in order to feed.
Other devices have been disclosed for the feeding of birds. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,005,071 Randall Oct. 3, 1911 1,222,369 Goelzer Apr. 10, 1917 2,884,899 Jackes May 5, 1959 3,568,641 Kilham March 9, 1971 4,188,913 Earl et al. Feb. 19, 1980 4,259,927 Clarke Apr. 7, 1981 4,327,669 Blasbalg May 4, 1982 5,150,665 Boaz Sept. 29, 1992 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,665, issued to Boaz on Sep. 29, 1992, discloses a bird feeder that has a curved top intended to make it difficult for a squirrel to rest on the top and that incorporates an electrical circuit designed to provide a mild, non-injuring shock to a squirrel in order to discourage the squirrel from feeding. Other known bird feeders in this art are referenced above.
What has been missing from the art is a squirrel-proof bird feeder that includes selectively sized inserts to selectively accommodate birds of various sizes and that includes a plurality of electrodes for providing a mild, non-injurious electrical shock to a squirrel attempting to feed while holding on to any of the various surfaces on the bird feeder and that positively discourages a squirrel from resting on the top via a mild electric shock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a bird feeder that prevents squirrels from feeding therefrom by providing a plurality of electrodes that provide a mild, non-injuring shock to the squirrel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder having a top that includes electrodes in order to prevent the squirrel from resting on the top of the feeder.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder which includes conductive surfaces providing more than one voltage potential to minimize the number of places on the bird feeder from which a squirrel might rest without receiving a correction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder that includes a plurality of inserts having selectively sized openings to optionally accommodate birds of various species at a single feeder.
Yet a still further object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder that has a hanger/handle and top adapted such that when the top is affixed to the bird feeder, the handle is prevented from swivelling and when the top is lifted, the handle and top swivel away from the open end so as to facilitate refilling.
Continuing further, another object of the present invention is to provide a bird feeder that prevents squirrels from feeding therefrom by producing a loud ultrasonic sound that is irritating to squirrels and yet unoffensive to birds.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description. together with the drawings as described as follows.